


Owl Always Love You

by Karumasa



Series: Pick-Up Lines for Dorks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, cuteness, im gonna drown in fluff, just akaashi and bokuto being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumasa/pseuds/Karumasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must be a snowflake,  because I've fallen for you."<br/>"Well your hair is white enough."<br/>"Akaashi! Rude!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna laugh myself into a coma over that title and I don't even know why  
> I need sleep
> 
> This was written while exhausted because my truly awful roommate got arrested at 3am. So if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes feel free to point them out.

A muffled groan sounded in the neat bedroom, almost over powered by the incisive pounding and yelling at the front door. Struggling with the blankets, a mess of curly black hair appears. Almost tripping, the owner of said hair kicked the blankets onto the floor, stumbling through the house.

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi!”

Grumbling, Akaashi unlocks and pulls open the door. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Hey baby, let's play house, you can be the door and I'll slam you!”

“No.”

The door shut with a heavy slam.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi stared at his phone, buzzing across the top of his desk.

Heaving a sigh, he dropped his pen and answered the call. “Hello.”

“I’m new in town. Could I get directions to your place?”

“If you forgot I’m not telling you.”

“I didn’t forget!”

“…”

“Uhh, I might be a little lost though?”

Taking a deep breath Akaashi stood to put on his shoes. “Where are you?”

“I knew you would help me!”

Akaashi just silently shook his head, heading to the place Bokuto described to pick him up.

 

* * *

 

‘You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room.’

Akaashi stared at the text before typing out his response. ‘Did you know hearts are worth $119,000 in America?’

The yelp from across the gym made Akaashi’s lips twitch.

 

* * *

 

“If you were a flower, I’d pick you.”

“Wouldn’t that just kill me?”

“Oh no! It would! That’s bad! Very, very bad!”

“Why not transplant the flower into a pot and take care of it?”

“Great idea!”

“Though, you do have a habit of killing cacti…”

“For you I would research everything there is to know and keep you alive for years.”

“Let’s start with teaching you how to cook.” The light flush on Akaashi’s cheeks took the bite out of the jab.

“As long as you teach me.”

The flush deepened.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto leaned over the back of Akaashi’s chair, resting his chin on the noirette’s shoulder. “If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print.”

Pushing the two toned head away with his pencil Akaashi muttered, “Homework.”

“But-“

“Homework.”

Bokuto just flopped onto Akaashi’s bed, muffling his groan into one of the pillows.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you lost again?”

“….maybe.”

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to feel like a mother.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have a library card?”

“Yes.”

“Can I use it to check you out?”

“I doubt that’s allowed.”

Resting his head against the table Bokuto sighed, resisting the urge to whine in fear of Akaashi scolding him for disturbing the other library goers.

Akaashi watched the other pout for a bit before silently moving closer. Leaning so his lips hovered just centimeters over Bokuto’s ear he whispered, “But, if I was the librarian, I would mark you as lost just so I could keep you all to myself.”

Going back to his work Akaashi noted how red Bokuto’s ear and neck were, lips turning up into a small smile.

 

* * *

 

“I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me instead?”

“You don’t own a teddy bear.”

“I might!”

“An owl. You own a stuffed owl.”

“Fine. I lost my owl plush. Will you sleep with me instead.”

“I’m trying. It would be easier if you would actually get in the bed.”

Smiling widely Bokuto belly flops onto the bed, barely avoiding crushing the messy haired teen that was already in his bed. Wiggling underneath the blankets, he wraps his arms around a slim waist, legs tangling.

Akaashi lets himself be pulled into the embrace before speaking, a barely noticeable sad undertone to his words. “Did you really lose the owl?”

“No.” Bokuto’s voice is muffled by the raven hair he buried his face into. “Put him on my desk.”

Humming, Akaashi made a note to check in the morning, more like afternoon, as he was too comfortable to be bothered to move right then and there.

Sitting innocently on the desk was a small, grey baby owl plush.

 

* * *

 

“If it’s true that you are what you eat, then I could be you by morning.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have no desire to kiss, date, or fuck myself thank you.”

Bokuto blinked. “That would actually be really-”

Rushing forward Akaashi kissed Bokuto with a bruising force. “Shut up. Just shut up.”

Dazed, Bokuto just nodded.

Akaashi rewarded him with another breath taking kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favorite.”

Eyes widening, Akaashi felt dizzy from turning so fast to face Bokuto.  There was a small flush on the bridge of Bokuto’s nose, wide smile spread across his face.

A strangled noise escaped Akaashi’s throat as he tried to speak, left with only the ability to gape as his face slowly turned redder and redder.

Taking Akaashi’s hands into his, Bokuto gave the shorter teen a quick peck, smile getting impossibly wider at how that caused Akaashi’s blush to deepen and spread.

Finally gaining some semblance of control, Akaashi took a deep breath. “You idiot.” Still flushed, he didn't even try to stop the curl of his lips.

Bokuto gave a breathy chuckle, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Giving Akaashi one more small kiss, he let go of a hand, swinging the one still in his grip as he lead the way down the street.

 

* * *

 

_Omake_

Bokuto stared at the small stuffed owl in his hands, gently brushing the grey colored fur back into place as he reminisced on how he actually got the plush. Lost in thought he didn’t hear the door to his bedroom open or the soft pad of feet against the carpet. He did, though, jump at the arms that wrapped around his neck and the voice whispering into his ear. “You seem preoccupied, but I don’t suppose you could share some of that attention with me, could you?”

Leaning back against the warm body behind him Bokuto closed his eyes, still absentmindedly stroking the stuffed owl he was holding. “I most definitely could.”

“Hmm, good. And so your little friend there doesn’t get lonely I brought him a friend.”

The feeling of soft fluff tickling his nose made Bokuto open his eyes. What stared at him was almost an exact replica of the tiny owl he held right now, except, instead of grey fur it was all black. “Where did you get it?” His voice was full of awe.

Pointing down to the grey owl Bokuto was clutching, Akaashi replied, “From the same person as that one.”

Reaching up to take the black stuffed owl from Akaashi’s hand, all Bokuto could whisper was, “Wow,” as he held them right next to each other.

Akaashi just hummed, resting his cheek on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“They remind me of us.”

“They do.”

“Is that why you got the black one?”

“And the grey one. I spent forever at that festival stall because it reminded me of you.”

Bokuto just gave a dopey smile to the two baby stuffed owls he now held, giving a kiss to one of the hands still wrapped around him. “Thank you, Keiji.”

Kissing the shoulder he was laying on, Akaashi whispered, “You’re welcome, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> 30+ tabs of pick up lines later we have this  
> I'm in hell  
> Pick up line hell
> 
> good bye
> 
> (moral of the story: dont joke about akaashi stealing your heart. he will and sell it. man has got connections)


End file.
